


New Perspective

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Tumblr Prompt Collection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted date rape (by Lucifer), F/M, Fem!Sam, These are warnings heed them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from a Panic! At The Disco song<br/>Prompt was simply 'High school AU'<br/>Part 1 of a series</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

Sam didn’t usually go to parties, she much preferred staying home with her books on a Saturday night, curled up on the couch in her comfiest clothes. But Dean managed to convince her that this would be a party worth going to- she might even meet some cute boy she could seduce with her scary intelligence level. So she caved (after sticking her tongue out at him) and agreed to go with him. Dean insisted on picking her dress for her since ‘he knew what teenage boys liked’. He picked her shortest, lowest cut dress, made a face at the idea of his _sister_ wearing something that revealing, and handed it to her with a comment of ‘guys like to see what they’re getting before they commit’. She scoffed, but she put it on anyways. Dean wolf whistled before laughing and Sam flipped him off, all in good fun.

“C’mon, jerk, let’s go.”

Dean smirked, opening the passenger side door of the impala for her with an over-dramatic wink.

“Ladies first.”

“You’re an ass.”

Dean chuckled and shrugged, closing the door behind her and driving them to the party. The party was already in full swing and rowdy as hell when they got there. Dean made sure Sam got inside okay then disappeared into the crowd, probably to find a couple of girls to take upstairs. Sam sighed, making her way through the throngs of people in hopes of finding someplace a little quieter.

“Hey there gorgeous,” a voice to her right said.

She turned to come face-to-face with Lucifer Pegram, pretty much the coolest guy in school- a senior, the same age as Dean.

“Can I get you a drink, sexy?”

Sam simply nodded, liking the attention a little more than she really should have. Lucifer grinned devilishly and went to get them drinks from the kitchen. He came back with two red plastic cups in his hands, giving one to Sam. She watched Lucifer take a sip of his first before daring to drink any of her own. The last thing she remembered when she woke up the next morning was drinking on the couch with the older blond.

She woke up to the face of her brother’s best friend, Gabriel Merriweather, hovering over her, wearing an expression of concern.

“Oh good, you’re awake. How’re you feeling?” he asked.

“Like I got hit by a truck. Where’s Lucifer? Did he-“ she trailed off, not actually wanting to ask.

“He drugged you, but Dean and I sent him packing before he could get you upstairs, kiddo. Well, Dean broke his nose and I stole his wallet, but y’know,” Gabriel said, his trademark smirk already back in place.

Sam grimaced.

“Dean broke Lucifer’s nose?” She hated when Dean got violent, especially over things concerning her.

“What’d you expect him to do? You’re his little sister and Lucfier slipped you a roofie- he wasn’t gonna let that by.”

Sam nodded, sighing.

“Where am I?”

“Uh- my room. My house was closer, Dean was in no shape to drive and god forbid anyone else drive his baby, so we kinda just carried you here.”

“If I slept in your bed, where did you sleep?”

“On the couch- chivalry isn’t dead,” he said with a smirk.

Sam smiled, rolling her eyes and looking around the room. She remembered it vaguely, from the summer when she was 12 and Dean was 15. Their dad had left them pretty much on their own while he went off to work and Dean brought Sam with him every day when he went to the Merriweather’s house- Gabriel’s mom made the best pie in town and Dean wasn’t about to miss out on that. The room looked nearly the same as she remembered- same navy blue walls and beige carpet, the same computer desk, even the same Dr. Sexy poster that Dean had given him on his 14th birthday after they had both discovered the other’s ‘deep appreciation’ for the soap opera. It was comfortable and familiar.

“Thanks, Gabriel,” Sam said, sitting up a little, smoothing out her dress that she was thankfully still wearing.

“No problemo, Sammy- Dean’s not the only one who wants to keep you safe.”

Sam smiled, getting up and giving him a hug, Gabe’s face only reaching her chest.

“Where’s Dean?”

“He’s in the guest room.”

Sam nodded and went to go find Dean so they could get home, but Gabriel couldn’t keep himself for watching her leave, eyes following the smooth lines of her body appreciatively, his jeans feeling tighter than they had when he had put them on.

When had Dean’s little sister gotten _that_ hot?

_Fuck_ , Gabriel thought, _Dean is gonna kill me_.


End file.
